Jurassic World: The Game/Structures
__TOC__ Static Buildings Food Production Facility The Food Production building allows you to make food to feed the dinosaurs in the park. This building essentially converts coins into food. Each tap of the "Activate" button charges you the whole amount displayed, not an incremental amount from the previous amount. For example, if the first three costs are 100, 200, 500 coins and you activate all three, you will be charged a total of 800 coins, not 500 (which would be 100 + 100 + 300, or the difference between each activation cost). The total coin costs add up very quickly the more time you want the Food Production facility to continuously run for. In the following table, 1st Cost, 2nd Cost, etc refer to each tap of the "Activate" button on the Food Production building. Total Cost and Total Food refer all 6 activations or 6 Time Units, as each level of the Food Production facility runs for a different time length per activation -- see the "Every" column. Aquarium The Aquarium is where all the aquatic creatures are kept. If there are no aquatic creatures in the aquarium, tapping on the water will open the Aquatic Market. Innovation Center In the Innovation Center, you can view every creature you currently own in your park. Creatures are broken into three sections, Dinosaurs, Aquatic Creatures, and Cenozoic Creatures. Tapping on the icon for a creature allows the player to view the model on the right side of the screen. Biosphere The Biosphere is where all the Cenozoic creatures are kept. If there are no Cenozoic creatures in the Biosphere, tapping on the dome will open the Cenozoic Market. Hatchery The Hatchery is where land, Cenozoic and aquatic dinosaurs are hatched. There are four incubators with different price tags attached. The use of the first incubator is always free. Each use of the second incubator costs 10 Dino Bucks. Each use of the third costs 25 Dino Bucks and each use of the fourth incubator costs 50 Dino Bucks. If you have more than one incubator in use at a time, and a dinosaur in the first incubator hatches, you can use that same incubator again for free. The Second, Third, and Fourth incubators will shift left if an opening appears. Creation Lab The Creation Lab is where dinosaurs are evolved and Hybrids are created. Evolving You must have two of the same type and level dinosaur to attempt to Evolve them. Dinosaurs can be evolved at levels 10, 20, and 30. When you are successful at evolving your dinosaur you only get one animal returned. As some missions require you to have X number of dinosaurs, must be mindful when you choose to evolve. To get one dinosaur to level 40 requires eight animals total. Hybrids A Hybrid is created when you take two different level 40 dinosaurs and merge them together. This process takes a large amount of DNA to complete. Once sucessful in creating the first hybrid of that type it can be purchased through the Dino Market. Purchasing a Hybrid in the Dino Market is always cheaper than trying to create it from its two "parent" dinosaurs. Buildings Buildings provide a source of coin income for your park. Buildings are purchased in the Market or found in card packs. Decorations Decorations provide a percentage bonus to coin production for all dinosaurs and buildings within a specific radius. Decorations are purchased in the Market or found in card packs. Structures